marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Fist (TV series)/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Iron Fist. References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Daredevil, Jessica Jones and Luke Cage are mentioned. *In Shadow Hawk Takes Flight, Doctor Paul Edmonds mentions that after the Incident an increasing number of people assert to have superhuman abilities. *Roxxon Corporation is mentioned in Felling Tree with Roots. *Stark Industries is mentioned in The Mistress of All Agonies. *Sokovia, a fictional country from Avengers: Age of Ultron, is featured in season two. References to the Marvel Comics *Characters from the main cast of the first season adapted from the comics are Danny Rand / Iron Fist, Colleen Wing, Joy Meachum, Ward Meachum, Harold Meachum, Bakuto and Davos / Steel Serpent. *Other characters originated from the comics are Wendell Rand, Heather Rand, Paul Edmonds, Jim Pierce, Lei Kung, Scythe, the Bride of Nine Spiders, Zhou Cheng and Shou-Lao. Season Two adds characters like Mary Walker / Typhoid Mary, Sam Chung / Blindspot, Yu-Ti, and Chen Wu. Daughters of the Dragon *In Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch Colleen Wing adopts the identity "Daughter of the Dragon" while competing in an illegal fight competition. In the comics, the "Daughters of the Dragons" is the alias of Knightwing Restoration Ltd., the detective agency that Wing run alongside her friend Misty Knight. *In Eight Diagram Dragon Palm, Wing sports a white tracksuit, a reminiscence of her white outfit in the comics. Typhoid Mary * In The City's Not For Burning, ''Mary's reflection in the misted mirror, alludes to her comic book appearance, where she wears white makeup on her right side of the face. * Her proficiency with the twin machetes comes directly from the comics. Steel Serpent * Davos's backstory - -takes various details from the comics, such as his right to being the Iron Fist and the fact that he is the son of Lei Kung. The main change regarding his fight for the Iron Fist, is that instead of being beaten by Wendell Rand, the MCU adaptation loses to Danny. * Davos stealing the Iron Fist's powers, as seen in ''Target: Iron Fist, ''has been done multiple times into the comics, though Danny eventually regains it. Locations * Certain locations from the comics are featured in season 2, like Coffee-A-Go-Go and Silver Lotus, Additionally, others are alluded to like Pinghai Bay. Episodes Titles *The title of episode 1.01 ''Snow Gives Way, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name. *The title of episode 1.02 Shadow Hawk Takes Flight, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name. *The title of episode 1.03 Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name. *The title of episode 1.04 Eight Diagram Dragon Palm, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name. *The title of episode 1.05 Under Leaf Pluck Lotus, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name. *The title of episode 1.06 Immortal Emerges from Cave, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name. *The title of episode 1.07 Felling Tree with Roots, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name. *The title of episode 1.08 The Blessing of Many Fractures, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name. *The title of episode 1.09 The Mistress of All Agonies, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name. *The title of episode 1.10 Black Tiger Steals Heart, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name *The title of episode 1.11 Lead Horse Back to Stable, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name. *The title of episode 1.12 Bar the Big Boss, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name. *The title of episode 1.13 Dragon Plays with Fire, is a reference to a kung-fu move of the same name. Category:Trivia Category:Iron Fist (TV series)